mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy
Fluttershy 'is a yellow-coated, pink-maned pegasus pony with butterflies for a cutie mark. She is one of the "mane 6" characters of the show, and represents the Element of Kindness.__TOC__ Portrayal in the show and in fanworks Fluttershy is usually portrayed in as a calm, quiet and timid pony. This is reflected in a great amount of fanfics written about her. In later episodes of the show, she has been shown to have different, more aggressive (and perhaps frightening) sides to her personality, some of which have led to nicknames/memes (see below) and have also been picked up by fan labor creators. Some wvwn fan works take Fluttershy in a completely different direction. For example, in the abridged series "Friendship is Witchcraft" (episode one), Fluttershy is reimagined as an evil sorceress; in the fanfic Tales she turns more and more antisocial and eventually becomes a hermit, more concerned with the lives of animals than with those of her fellow ponies. A very common theme in fanfictions featuring Fluttershy is the establishment of a relationship between her and Big Macintosh. While other pairings are obviously able to be formulated by the writer, a relationship with Big Mac is the most seen, which is very odd given the small interaction they have in the actual television series. Popularity Fluttershy emerged as the winner of the "favorite pony" poll conducted in May 2011 on Equestria Daily, asking readers who their favorite pony was. She also came in a narrow third in a similar poll about which pony wears socks best (a reference to a common image motif). As of October 26, 2011, Fluttershy leads another poll on the official My Little Pony Facebook page by a wide margin.Poll posted on September 21 Among target-demographic fans, the three most popular characters are Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash, with Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack trailing far behind. Fluttershy memes and alternate personalities Flutterrage thumb|right|235px'Flutterrage (also often "Psychoshy") is a nickname given to the more emotional and deranged side of Fluttershy's personality. While hinted at in previous episodes, it first comes to the fore in the episode The Best Night Ever, when Fluttershy cannot seem to make friends with the animals in the royal garden in Canterlot. She becomes more and more unhinged, trying to make friends with the animals by force, until she finally herds them into the palace ballroom and screams: "You're going to love me!" Flutterbitch Flutterbitch (also known as "Flutterjerk", "Flutterwry" and "Bittershy") is related term, often used for Fluttershy's Discord-influenced persona that inverted her usual kindness and made her bully other ponies (see The Return of Harmony Part 1 and Part 2). Fluttercry Fluttercry refers to a common exploitable image altering a shot of a crying Fluttershy from the episode A Bird in the Hoof to have her hold something else in her hooves, often a television set; this image is then combined with a clearer shot of whatever Fluttershy is looking at. Episodes 3-9 of The Mentally Advanced Series show the first part of this image (with Fluttershy holding the severed head of Pinkie Pie) as part of the end credit sequence. Fluttershy is a tree Prompted by an offhand remark Fluttershy makes in the episode Over a Barrel, Fluttershy's "wish" to be a tree has jokily been taken literally by some fan art creators. The portmanteau fluttertree is also common. Relationships Fluttershy is not often targeted for shippings. But when she is it is usually with Pinkie Pie. These are titled "Pinkieshy" or "Flutterpie". She is also occasionally shipped with Rainbow Dash or Applejack; these are named "Rainbowshy" and "Appleshy" with "Flutterdash" also making an occasional appearence; though Gallery :Fluttershy image gallery See also * References Category:Official characters Category:Memes